Heaven and Ashes
by HeartfeltAngel
Summary: Max and the gang decide to stay here for the night. Until they realise its the ashes of the E house. But they swallow their grief and will love blossom among the sifting ashes? And has a camcorder got to do with it! Only one way to find out. R&R!


**Ugh. OK, one day I know I'll look back on this and go NNOOO!! WHY DID I EVEER PUBLISH THIS!? But anyways. Enjoy the moment of stupidness while it lasts. I might continue it if you R&R for more!**

**Fang: Don't do it! She's kidnapped me and gagged me and-**

***knocks out with brick***

**Me: Oh darn... he was going to do the disclaimer. Maybe we should wait a while until he wakes up**

***6 hours later***

**Fang: *moan*... Where... W-where am I-**

***knocks out with a brick***

**Me: DAMN I DID IT AGAIN! OK FINE. I do not own anything of Maximum Ride and I never will (hehe... somewhere over the rainbow...)**

* * *

Max's POV:

'**To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven'**

I swatted my ear irritably. The Voice had been saying this for days now, and it was getting on my nerves. I breathed in deeply as I caught a coast and soared upwards in the updraft enjoying the ruffling of my feathers as I blended into the sky. I opened my eyes to view the beautiful landscape that was rolling out in front of me, my hair whipping behind my ears and my fingers seeping through the rushing air.

I was a mutant. And I didn't care.

5 others dropped and wheeled beside me, laughing and chatting and living.

I inhaled deeply again, breathing in the soft wakefulness of easy-

'Max? Are we there yet?' I heard Angel croon beside me. I had no idea where I was going but the landscape was awfully familiar. Nudge was chatting excitedly and poking and prodding Gazzy who was fumbling with a camcorder he had 'found.' I wish he had never found that camcorder. He has so many embarrassing moments on there and there is always the all-too familiar click of the Record button being pressed juddering beside me. I glanced to my left to see Iggy with his finger hooked in Fangs belt loop as they glided along gracefully and silently. Fang was whispering coordinates to our blind Iggy and Iggy nodded every so often and commented. I started staring at Fang, feeling my fingers and toes starting to go numb and I immediately shook my head fiercely and forced myself to look ahead. Steady on Max.

'Max? Are we there yet?' Came Total's voice as he grumbled. I was starting to get sick of this questio-

'**To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven**

OH JUST SHUT UP VOICE. I started to descend, the whirring of Gazzy's camcorder trailing me like an annoying fly as I gently landed and folded my tawny wings tight against my back.

'Here. We'll stop here…' I trailed off as I realised where we were. Ashes mounded in heaps of piles where Erasers bodies still hung over planks of wood, their dead rotting smell fabricating the tense air.

The E house…

My breath caught in my throat as I started to open my wings again. I didn't want to be reminded of our old deceitful life. But I felt a cool hand land and grip my feathers.

'We're exhausted. Maybe lets stay here for the night…' A cool and calm voice came from behind me and I nodded at Fang's words, unable to perform even the simplest of speech.

Soon after everybody scrounged the area for any necessities and all too soon there was a fire burning and everybody was silently getting into bed. I didn't bother staying up. There was no need.

After a while I was the only one awake, everyone's heavy breathing drifting around me like a warm blanket as I stared at the dying embers. I glanced around my flock feeling proud until my eyes caught a figure, black hair splayed across the ground. I gulped and allowed the feeling of worry and the clenching of my heart overpower me. 'He's your flock! Like your brother!' I hissed at myself as I closed my eyes painfully and let self-loathing wash over me. Suddenly there was movement beside me and I snapped my eyes open and quickly jumped to my feet. But it was only Fang who was standing beside me. He was taller than me by a few inches and he refused to meet my eye. He cleared his throat and said, 'Uh. Follow me…' He walked off in the direction of the disintegrated house. I stumbled after him confused.

'**To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven'**

WHY DON'T YOU OFFER ME ANY USEFUL ADVICE? God. Voices these days.

Soon enough we were standing amidst the ashes of the burnt house. I shuffled them with my sneakers, a feeling of loss and embarrassment flowing through me. Fang grumbled beside me but I didn't look up. I wondered if he was angry with me. Eventually a few minutes passed and I looked up through my eyelashes and saw Fang rubbing his head awkwardly. Then he said something I totally didn't expect.

'To love you is to receive a glimpse of heaven' and then he bent down and whispered a kiss on my lips. I started and then closed my eyes blissfully and took him in my own, melding his body to mine. His lips moved and whispered unspoken words on mine while I savoured his hot breath and his affection. We were here, standing in the middle of our lost home, kissing. After an eternity of happiness I broke away and stared into his almost black eyes and found myself losing myself in those depths.

'**I told you Max… Sweetdreams…'** The Voice faded and I surrendered.

'I love you Max…' He whispered and leaned in for another heart stopping kiss that rendered me useless when…

'HAHAHAH' I heard very loud laughter come from behind me and I saw the flock blowing kisses and screaming, 'I wuve you Maxy babe!' I flushed and I felt anger rush inside me. Then suddenly I spotted something in Gazzy's hands.

The camcorder with the red light blinking at me… Gazzy shook it teasingly.

'NO!' I screeched and I proceeded to chase them around the ashes, desperate for the footage that I cherished with my whole life. Maybe if I deleted it, I could never lose it.

**Iggy's POV:**

The excitement died down soon afterwards, and we settled down. Everyone was asleep except Fang and me. I am so happy for them and I have one thing to say, bout time! But anyways we were resting and I suddenly heard movement beside me. Not bothering to let him know that I was awake I stayed still, my breathing shallow. His arm reached over me and brought back something. Almost immediately I heard whirring of a rewind and I heard;

'I love Max-'whirr-'I love you Max'-whirr-'I love you Max…'

My breath caught as I heard the crack in Fangs usually emotionless physique. I knew that he would never let Max delete that video of their first kiss. Not on his life…as he rewound the camcorder over and over again I felt my own heart tug as I dreamed of my own love I left behind. I'll see them soon I said to myself as I rubbed my sightless eyes. Fang stiffened in shock. I grinned in his direction. He immediately shut off the camcorder and there was an awkward silence. I reached out and patted his shoulder.

'She's got you bad man, real bad.'

Fang laughed and I laughed too and I closed my eyes welcoming the sleep that was about to tidal wave me. Sweetdreams…

'**To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven'**

* * *

**Oh Iggy.**

**You and your... Iggyness.**

**It sounds like an ice-cream. You know, I'd like 1 IggyPop please! No no, hold the coke. Oh cocaine? Well.... if you insist!**

_**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Haha. Made you look.**


End file.
